Spacer Figo
'Spacer Figo '(z fr. La marche du papillon)- ósmy odcinek pierwszego sezonu i serialu. Opis Ricky i Ella grają we wrzucanie kamyków do wody. Figo żałuje, że nie może wyjść na ląd, ale żółwiki tłumaczą mu, że ryby tak nie mogą. W tym momencie Ricky wrzuca do wody swój kamień i przypadkowo trafia nim w przyjaciela. Oczywiście, żółwika to śmieszy, ale tamten czuje inaczej. Przypływa Anabel i pyta czy bawią się w chowanego, ale sfrustrowany Figo mówi, że jeśli tak, to by ich nie znalazła. Nagle przylatuje mewa, ale okazuje się, że to John. Tłumaczy, że jego kumple szukają teraz pożywienia dalej. Akcja przenosi się do reszty ptaków. Paul i Ringo wyławiają ryby z wody, ale George, nienawidzący ów cieczy, woli wziąć te, co są na kutrze. Tam zauważają go ludzie i zostaje niefortunnie zamknięty w kabinie, przypadkowo uruchamuając silnik. Mężczyźni obrywają siecią i nie są w stanie zatrzymać łodzi, która dziurawi kadłub uderzając w skałę, po czym idzie na dno. Ludzie odpływają na szalupie. Widząc to, dzieci, płyną zobaczyć, co się stało. Chłopcy podpływają bliżej i przekonują dziewczynki, aby poszły w ich ślady. Ricky mówi Figo, że może i nie umie chodzić, ale za to pod wodą jest bardzo szybki, a tamten argumentuje to swoim gatunkiem. Tymczasem Anabel straszy Ellę, która nagle zauważazatrzaśniętego w kabinie George'a, który prosi o pomoc. Ricky i Figo dołączają. Żółwik jest przeciwny ratunkowi, bo mewa zawsze chce ich zjeść, ale kiedy Ella mówi, że Sammy każe pomagać innym, niechętnie, przystaje. Figo pyta czy po tym, jak go uratują, ten nauczy go chodzić. Ptak obiecuje. Ricky chce otworzyć drzwi, ale uwięziony nie umie pływać i mógłby się utopić. Ella uważa, że jedynym rozwiązaniem będzie wyciągnięcie kutra na brzeg. Ricky zauważa linę i razem z żółwinką bierze ją i daje mewom. John rozpacza, że George zginął, a Ella mówi, że on żyje, tylko jest uwięziony w łodzi i trzeba ją wyciągnąć na brzeg. Mewy zahaczają linę o pień drzewa, po czym Anabel obwiązuje nią Alberta. Rekin zaczyna ciągnąć, co przynosi zadowalające efekty. Zaś Figo wyznaje George'owi, że bardzo chciałby nauczyć się chodzić. Mewa proponuje, że może mu w tym pomóc, ale tamten rzecze, że jego przyjaciele mówili, że to niemożliwe. Ptak zaprzecza, po czym przekonuje go, żeby przecisnął się przez szparę pod drzwiami kabiny. Figo chętnie wykonuje polecenie. George prosi go, żeby przyszedł do niego, bo on nienawidzi wody i nie zejdzie. Tamten rzecze, że pewniej czuje się w wodzie. Mewa pomija wątek i wydaje uczniowi instrukcje odnośnie chodzenia. Figo stosuje się do zaleceń i już za chwilę udaje mu się spacerować na przednich płetwach. George każe mu podejść do niego. Tymczasem mewy czują, że coś się pali i zauważają, że liny się palą w wyniku tarcia. W tym samym czasie mewa-nauczyciel chwali swojego ucznia za to, że tak świetnie sobie radzi. Akcja przenosi się na brzeg, gdzie lina w końcu nie wytrzymuje i pęka. Wtedy George, przechodząc w kabinie turbulencje, z powodu głodu, przestaje nad sobą panować i rzuca się na Figo. Na szczęście tamten ucieka. Tymczasem John upewnia się u żółwików, że chyba nie zostawiły swojego przyjaciela ryby z uwięzionym ptakiem, po czym przytacza dlaczego. Ricky, Ella i Anabel płyną z odsieczą, krzycząc do Figo, że George chce go zjeść. Tamten sarkastycznie pyta, że co oni i dodaje, że prawie mu się to udało. Następnie wypomina mewie, że chcieli mu pomóc, a on tak się odwdzięcza. George przeprasza i tłumaczy się głodem, po czym mówi, że zrozumie, jeśli go zostawią. Figo kruszeje i daje mu drugą szansę i pyta o naukę chodzenia. George obiecuje, że postara się kontrolować i nauczyć go chodzić. Ricky, Ella i Anabel nie mają żadnego pomysłu, jak pomóc mewie, ale przypadkowo podsuwają rybie-motylowi, że musieliby znaleźć ryby silniejsze od Alberta. Figo, widząc siatkę przywiązaną do łodzi, wpada na pomysł. Po tym zaiwania do Jaskiń Rekinów, gdzie zachęca tamtejszych lokatorów do zjedzenia go. Gdy mu się udaje, zaczyna uciekać. Ricky, Ella i Anabel zauważają z kim przypłynął ich przyjaciel i chowają się. Zaś Figo zwabia rekiny do siatki. Tamte, chcąc go złapać, ciągną za siatkę i w następstwie wyciągają kuter. Żółwinka dziwi się temu planowi. Gdy tylko kabina wychyla się z wody, George natychmiast się z niej wydostaje. Zaś Figi zawraca rekiny, które zabierają łódź z powrotem. Rybie-motylowi udaje się uciec. Przyjaciele chwalą jego pomysł, a Ricky rzecze, że idea była niezła jak na rybę. Ale pobłażliwie zbesztany przez dziewczynki, przyznaje, że plan był dobry. Potem George uczy Figo chodzić. Paul i Ringo lecą na ryby i pytają tamtego czy wybiera się z nimi. Zapytany przytakuje, po czym dziękuje czwórce przyjaciół za ratunek. Przestrzega ich, żeby w przyszłości unikali z nin spotkania, ponieważ będąc głodnym, traci nad sobą kontrolę. Po tych słowach odlatuje. John uspokaja dzieci, że będzie go pilnował. Figo zaś mówi, że nie wie jak reszta, ale on już poważnie zgłodniał, po czym razem z innymi się śmieje. Cytaty *'John: '(do Ricky'ego i Elli) Mam okropną wiadomość: George utonął! Ten, który zawsze unikał wody! Tragedia! Galeria Błędy *Figo jest rybą, nie mógł, więc wyjść na ląd, gdyż posiada skrzela, którymi nie może oddychać tlenem z atmosfery, tylko tlenem rozpuszczonym w wodzie. *W pewnym momencie John mówił głosem Paul'a. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1